cacklingshadowschatshackfandomcom-20200214-history
Multiver's Travels YGX Ch6 First Day at Duel Academy
Brought to you by First Day At Duel Academy The next day found Multiver sitting in Dr. Crowler's class first thing in the morning, which started with Crowler going around the room, questioning students to assess who knew what. First was Alexis, who he asked to identify the different types of cards. She stood and easily listed them off the top of her head. "Very good Alexis!" Dr. Crowler exclaimed, "I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks!" "Yes Dr. Crowler," Alexis replied calmly before sitting back down. He looked around, "Who to question next?" He suddenly pointed to a student in the front row, "You! Syrus Truesdale! Explain to the class what a field spell is, please." Syrus stood bolt upright at attention, "Uh, a field spell is uh the thing that affects the thing that is uh..." "Even preschoolers know the answer to this ya Slifer Slacker!" One of Chazz's flunkies called from the back of the room, not far from where Multiver was sitting. "No!" Syrus protested as most of the class laughed, "I know! It's uh, uh..." Jaden, who was sitting next to him looked over at him, "Relax Sy, you got this." "No," Dr. Crowler replied, "I think not. Sit down." Syrus sat down flushed with embarrassment as Dr. Crowler continued, "Now would someone please give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red thank you." Most of the class chuckled and suddenly Jaden said, "You know teach, you really shouldn't make fun of us Slifers like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you. So when you make fun of us Slifers, you're really making fun of yourself." Dr. Crowler nearly popped a vein he was so angry. Before he could blow his top, Multiver leaned forward, "True Jaden, but perhaps you should keep in mind that Dr. Crowler controls your grade and keep quiet? Dr. Crowler could probably fail you just for ticking him off." As Jaden whipped around with a horrified expression on his face Multiver continued, "By the way Syrus, a field spell is exactly what its name implies, a spell card which affects the field, usually granting benefits to monsters of a certain type such as granting attack and defense increases, like Jaden's Skyscraper card does for his hero monsters, or having beneficial effects to certain strategies, such as Fusion Gate which allows one to summon fusion monsters without Polymerization. It should also be noted that there can only be one field spell on the field at a time, so playing a field spell of your own can instantly remove your opponents field spell." Dr. Crowler was so pleased to see Jaden's giant ego popped like that that he was actually able to continue the class normally, "Yes thank you Multiver. Since you're already explaining things..." Crowler proceeded to bounce about half a dozen questions off Multiver which were all answered easily and thoroughly before praising Multiver's brains and moving on having mostly forgotten the embarrassment of Jaden's jab at him. After that was Dr. Banner's class, which Multiver quietly sat through with his hands on Braniac autopilot copying down everything Banner said in one notebook and the other hand writing down the practical applications and layman's terms version of everything Banner said in another notebook, recording both versions in his head while Multiver himself looked around using his psychic abilities to analyze the minds, personalities and strategies of everyone his gaze fell upon. Following that was lunch, which passed largely uneventfully barring several students bugging him for tips. They all got their tips, but only after Multiver made them get in line, and only in between bites. Multiver noticed Alexis looking at him as he paused to take a bite of his food and waved cheerfully. She blushed and waved back before hurriedly eating some more of her sandwich, prompting Mindy and Jasmine to ask her something. Alexis replied quietly and they both suddenly squealed with delight. Multiver smiled as he guessed what they had asked and turned to the next person in line. That afternoon found Multiver standing on a tennis court in gym clothes, he sighed, this was going to be a joke he knew. When they were instructed to run ten laps, he had to resist the urge to put his time manipulating abilities to work and simply complete the laps in an instant. As was, he was still fast enough to pass the entire pack three times by the time they finished their first lap. When the pack was too tight for him to weave through without bowling people over, he ran in a small circle three times with rapidly increasing speed and then suddenly took off down the side of the wall, running right over their heads and only pausing ahead of them for an instant to pretend to catch his breath. He didn't wait for any exclamations of surprise, just waved with a smile and took off, gradually gaining speed and shooting over their heads again on his final lap. When they were instructed to do pushups, he calmly did them one handed, finishing both sides in the time it took the fastest students to finish their regular pushups. He was similarly successful in all the other activities assigned them, his only narrowly human physiology making it absurdly easy. Ms. Fontaine the gym teacher was overjoyed, the other guys were stunned, and the girls were all on the verge of swooning over his apparently superhuman physical abilities, with Alexis smiling smugly because she knew he was already hers. Multiver didn't bother mentioning to them that he could actually lift several thousand pounds thanks to the nanites woven throughout his body. Afterwards Chazz asked him how he did it and he shrugged, "If you want to be first, you've gotta be fast. So, I became fast. That and the martial arts training made me a little bit stronger than your average Joe." Chazz had gone back over two his two flunkies and Multiver heard him declare, "He's a ninja." One pumped his fist victoriously as his buddy forked over five bucks. Multiver grinned and chuckled quietly, they had no idea. The class after that was Strategy Class, which was essentially a research class where the students dueled each other without their duel disks in front of the class while the professor watched closely and pointed out missteps. Multiver had the feeling his practice of winning in five turns or less was really getting on the teachers nerves as after trouncing the first five students he was paired against with five different decks, the teacher dueled Multiver himself, only to be beaten in two turns. The teacher stared at the field and then snapped, "What are you doing?! You drop gigantic monsters like it's nothing and blow your opponents away before they can even get started! This class is supposed to help students learn strategy! They can't do that if you beat them in five turns or less!" Multiver gave him a patient look, not even flinching as he ranted, and had a feeling it was a very infuriating look since it wasn't in the slightest sense a cowed expression. When the professor finished Multiver replied, "Well Professor, I find that the best strategy is to nip my opponents strategy in the bud, stopping every attack before it can even be launched. You do have a point about it being detrimental to the point of this class, so this evening I will build a fresh deck of a lower caliber to use in this class so that my opponents will have time to think and possibly even put up a fight. I am terribly sorry if I have inconvenienced your teaching. Would you like me to go start on that new deck right now?" The teacher blinked and then pointed at the door, "Yes go do that. I will see you during our next class period." Multiver smiled at him as he rose, "Oh don't worry Professor, I'll be back before you know it. I'd hate to miss class." He calmly strolled out with that huge smile still on his face, winking at Alexis on his way out. He strolled across campus to card shop and walked in, "Hello Ms. Dorothy, I need to buy some cards." Ms. Dorothy looked at him from behind the counter, "Well of course young man, but shouldn't you be in class right now?" "Well yes ma'am," Multiver replied politely, "but my decks all seem to be too powerful for my Strategy teacher's liking, so he told me to go get a new deck so that maybe I'd stop beating all my opponents so quickly." Ms. Dorothy blinked and then got annoyed, "Don't lie to me young man!" "I'm not lying ma'am," Multiver replied, "Would you like to take a look at the deck I've been dueling with?" Ms. Dorothy held out her hand. Multiver handed her his Nightmare Soldier deck. She looked through it, her eyes going wider and wider as she took in the tremendous power of the cards in her hand. After a few moments she folded them back into a single stack and returned them, "That's quite a deck you have there young man." Multiver smiled, "Why thank you, I'm rather fond of it myself, but as I said, it's apparently just too powerful for light sparring duels in Strategy class, so I need to buy some fresh cards." Ms. Dorothy smiled, "Well alright. Would you like some recommendations on which packs are supposed to have the best cards?" Multiver smiled, "I thank you Ms. Dorothy, but I prefer to trust my luck in this, and besides, if I do pick up a less than stellar pack, then it will only serve to assist in weakening this new deck as the professor requested. I feel certain I'll be alright." Ms. Dorothy smiled, "Well good luck! Just bring your cards up here when you've picked them out." Multiver smiled, "Ok." Then he turned to the rows of cards before him and set a finger to his nose, closing his eyes as Braniac scanned the entire database of available cards, scanned all the cards in the room and assembled a deck from the cards in the shop, pinpointing the exact packs the necessary cards were in. Multiver then casually walked around the store, picking the exactly right packs out and taking them up to the check out counter, setting down the two tall stacks, "Here we go." A few minutes later he thanked Ms. Dorothy, sat down outside and quickly assembled his new deck before pocketing the leftovers and heading back to class. Ms. Dorothy had poked her head out to watch and after seeing how quickly he assembled his deck followed him to the classroom, "I've got to see this." Multiver walked back into the classroom, waving with one hand and a smile, "Hi Professor! I'm back!" The professor eyed him warily, "You built a deck that quickly?" Multiver smiled, "Yep. Got lucky, only a handful of cards in the packs I bought that I didn't need for my strategy." "Really?" The professor said skeptically, "Well then, let's see this new deck of yours. Alexis Rhodes, test out this new deck. I want to see it work." Multiver flinched slightly, he didn't particularly want to duel Alexis. If he won he ran the risk of hurting her feelings because to anyone but him it would appear he had done so with a slapped together deck, and if he lost she'd think he had been lying. Alexis looked at Multiver, "Well come on, unless you're afraid you'll lose," she said in a slightly teasing tone. Multiver sighed, "Well alright." He won in three turns with his new Burn deck. Everyone stared, "Sorry Alexis," Multiver said, scratching his head in embarrassment, "I didn't think I had done a good job on this deck. Guess I was wrong." Alexis blinked and then shook her head, "No, you're a master at this. You could probably win no matter what cards you had. I guess it was just bad luck on my end that you drew what you needed." Multiver smiled, "Yeah, if I hadn't had Big Eye and been able to rearrange the top of my deck that first turn I would've lost. As much a matter of luck as anything. Thank you Alexis, you just came closer to beating me than anyone has since I got here. May I ask you for a rematch?" Alexis blinked and then smiled, "Yes. Yes you may." They continued to duel through the remainder of the class, dueling over a dozen times before class ended, the new deck proving to be nowhere near as infallible as the decks Multiver had made upon his arrival in this dimension. Alexis had the upper hand several times and actually won, twice no less! Normally Multiver might have been deeply annoyed and erased the event from all minds present or simply backed up time a little bit and cheated with his time powers, as he was wont to do whenever anyone got the better of him, but seeing Alexis smile like that nullified any annoyance he might have felt. That didn't stop him from demolishing Chazz in a single turn when he made a snide remark about Multiver maybe not being so invincible after all. That was it for the day's classes and Multiver was all set to wander off aimlessly when a girl suddenly tackled him from behind, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and saying in his ear, "Hey there cutie! I'm-" Before she got any further, Multiver dropped out of her grasp turned around put a hand on each of her shoulders and held her at arm's length, noting that while she was quite pretty, she was not Alexis, "Whoa now darlin, I hate to break to ya, but I'm taken." She and every girl except Alexis Jasmine and Mindy groaned and the girl pouted, "Taken? By who?" Multiver looked past her at Alexis, silently asking if he could tell her. Alexis smiled, walked by and kissed him on the cheek as she passed him before looking over her shoulder at the other girl with a smug smile, "That would be me." Every other girl and guy who saw the exchange looked utterly scandalized. Multiver grinned and tossed an offhanded two finger salute off his brow at them, what did they expect? The two most obviously desirable students had paired off immediately. Wasn't that how it always went? He thought as he turned and strolled off after Alexis still grinning from ear to ear. He quickly caught up to her, "You're quite the heartthrob my dear. I think I just made the "Top 10 Most Hated" lists of every guy here for being with you." Alexis smiled at him, "Well what about you? You've got girls tackling you in the hallway." Multiver smiled at her, "Fret not Alexis, you are the only woman allowed to tackle me. All others shall be dodged or rapidly disengaged from. I'm not risking losing you for anything." Alexis smiled, "Aw, you're sweet." "I'm dating the best, I have to be at least close to equal," Multiver replied with a smile. Alexis laughed and then looked off down a hall and sighed, kissed him on the cheek again, "see you around lover boy." Then she turned and walked off. Multiver looked after her, quickly and subtly reading her mind and seeing that she was off to investigate her brother's disappearance, wasn't ready to talk about it with him yet, and had forgotten his and Lilia's earlier offer of help with the matter since she had forgotten Lilia altogether. He had time to process all of this before a small mob of jealous and angry guys attempted to tackle him from behind. He sensed them coming, casually stopped time and stepped out of the way. When he restarted time they all crashed into the ground. He looked at them, "Can I help you gents?" The reply was about thirty guys challenging him to a duel for Alexis. Multiver sighed, "Alright. Let's go. All challengers follow me." He led them outside to the Academy lawn and hopped up on a stone before turning to face the small mob, "All right! You all want to challenge me for the honor of pursuing Alexis right?" "RIGHT!" The massed challengers replied. "Then I remind you that the choice is hers not mine!" Multiver barked, earning squeals of approval from the girls who had followed to watch and looks of distress from the challengers as they realized he had just managed to make every single one of them look like a complete chauvinist ass hat. "HOWEVER!" Multiver barked, "Because I can see you all need to vent, I will take you all on! Three at a time! Get in line!" There followed a small riot of pushing and shoving as the assembled challengers got in line. Up On The Academy Roof Chancellor Sheppard watched as Multiver dispatched the third batch of opponents, "You're right Crowler, he is a most impressive duelist, but why is he dueling all these students at once?" Crowler drew a blank, "I'm honestly not sure Chancellor Sheppard, perhaps he wanted the practice?" Chazz suddenly walked up behind them and plonked down on the edge of the roof, "They all just found out he's dating Alexis Rhodes so they're all dueling him for the right to ask her out. If I thought I could beat him I'd be down there dueling him myself. Did you notice that there's not a single Obelisk down there?" An explosion suddenly echoed up from below as Multiver calmly decimated the fourth group of opponents. Crowler and Sheppard looked, straining to see the line of opponents lined up to duel Multiver, all looking more and more frightened as they saw Multiver dispatch group after group of duelist in minutes, sure enough, not a single blue Obelisk uniform. Sheppard frowned in confusion, "Why aren't there any Obelisk Blues? Surely they have a better chance than anybody." Chazz laughed, "Tch, yeah, except that he did this at the Obelisk welcome dinner too. Crowler was the only one that even managed to scratch his life points." Sheppard turned and shook Crowler's hand, "Good job Crowler, that's the way to do the teaching staff proud!" "Oh why thank you Chancellor Sheppard!" Crowler gushed. Chazz looked over his shoulder, "What are you congratulating him for? He still lost!" "But by a smaller margin than anyone else!" Crowler protested. "No you didn't," Chazz told him, "Alexis beat him in class today!" Crowler looked utterly stunned, until Chazz finished, "Of course he was using a new deck that he put together from random cards in like ten minutes, but he still beat everyone else he dueled with it." "This Alexis girl must be quite the duelist!" Sheppard exclaimed, "To have beaten a duelist like this!" Chazz grinned, "He hasn't used that deck he threw together today yet, I guess he prefers a guaranteed win to a 95% chance. Of course, I don't know how that thrown together deck would do against three opponents at once either. It is Multiver though, so I bet he'd win anyway." "What's going on out here?" Alexis asked as she walked up, "It looks like a war zone down there!" "Multiver's dueling the small mob that challenged him when they found out you two were dating," Chazz replied. Alexis looked at him, "What?!" A huge mechanical dragon rose to the field followed by two more massive cyborg ones, immediately decimating Multiver's three most recent opponents in a huge explosion. Chazz shrugged, "My guess is that he just didn't feel like having all these guys trying to steal you from him down the road, so he decided to go ahead and take all the challengers down here and now." Alexis looked down at the lawn, which was looking more and more like a war-zone as Multiver's massive mechanical monstrosities unleashed wave after wave of destruction, "That's crazy." Multiver sat on top of his stone as the holographic smoke from the duel cleared, his opponents all stunned and defeated, "Anyone else?" he called. Even Jaden, who had been watching from the sidelines didn't reply. Multiver rose and stood atop his rock, towering over his fallen opponents, "Now then," he looked at all the spectators on the field, "Ladies!" The girls in the audience all immediately perked up their attention. Multiver gestured to the guys on the ground in front of him, "You should all give these guys a serious looking at the next time you're considering dating partners! Every one of them cares enough about their love lives to duel me, even after seeing what I did to those that came before them! Don't let all that care and undirected affection go to waste! It could easily be yours! I look around and I don't see a single girl or guy here who doesn't deserve love! "So my opponents, pick yourselves up! You've got a whole mess of lovely ladies who just watched you duel admirably against nigh insurmountable odds! Ladies look at the brave young men before you who dared to face down my army of nightmares! All of you! Be lonely no longer! Go now and find someone to love! You've got a great pool of candidates before you, so hurry up before they're all gone!" The spectators and defeated opponents all stared at him, not quite sure what to make of this sudden speech. Multiver frowned at them, "Well what are you waiting for? Don't just stand there gawking! Go on, hop to it!" The fallen opponents were suddenly swarmed by the mob of girls who had been watching as they all tried to see if one of Multiver's fallen opponents might be worth a shot as the male spectators moaned and wished that they had challenged him as well. Multiver smiled as he watched, "My work here is done!" He hopped off his rock and strolled off. Chazz stared, "Did he just set up all the opponents he had just beaten with dates?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, "Looks like it." "What an interesting fellow this young Multiver is!" Chancellor Sheppard declared cheerfully, "I wonder if he'll duel Zane any time soon?" "He already did," Alexis told him, "They dueled at the entrance exams." Chancellor Sheppard turned to look at her, "HE DID?!" Alexis smiled, "He won too." Chancellor Sheppard stared until Alexis giggled at the stunned expression on his face. Next Time: The First Exam! Category:Multiver's Travels Category:Fanon Category:Cackling Shadow